Resolution
by Destinies Entwined
Summary: The second installment of my little FMA series.  Read "Anticipation" First before reading this. Part 3 is "Preparation". Strong T Rating. Post Manga Ed/Win. Coming home to make life happen. Flufftastic.


**This is the second of a series. Read "Anticipation" First. Then this. I THOUGHT it was going to be a double shot but now it's a series. maybe 3 or 4 parts, and that's it. The next installment will be called "Preparation". Keep and eye out this week. O.o **

**FEEDBACK! I can haz reviewz? Fullmetal Kitteh needz luv NAO!  
><strong>

**I always forget about the whole Disclaimer (yadda-yadda...not making $, not claiming to own them, written purely for my own gratification and peace of mind...DUH!)**

**PS: Rated T, but it's a strong T...mild nudity, no citrus content. OK with that said, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Dinner sat heavy in their full bellies as Pinako, Edward and WInry sat in the living room, having evening tea. Granny was stretched out on the divan while the now officially engaged couple curled up together on the loveseat, relishing their new sense of closeness as Edward spoke of his travels.<p>

"Out west what I found the most intriguing was their configurations of transmutation circles. They use different patterns than I am used to. So I decided to do some research into how they work."

Winry hummed in mild interest as the warmth of the tea in combination with his body heat lulled her into a daze. She didn't know a lot about alchemy but she knew how important it was to him. She suddenly realized she hadn't asked about his brother.

"Ed, have you heard from Al at all?" she asked.

"He sent me a letter while I spent some time out in Pendleton. I had messaged him when I got there to tell him about my findings. As far as I know he's doing all right. He is with May in Xing's Capital city right now, staying as guests of the royal family."

"Oh, fantastic! How are May and Ling?" Winry perked up.

Edward chuckled at her enthusiasm, and smiled knowingly. "Well, Ling is doing very well as the new emperor. And between you, me and Granny, I can tell Al and May are really hitting it off. He says that they intend on visiting for the last month of summer."

Winry squealed, "Ooh! They're _together_?"

Edward nodded with a genuine smile, "Yes. I think he wanted to surprise you guys, but he also knows about the ring and our moment at the train station…"

Winry blushed at the notion that Al now knew about their exchange.

"…so I only thought it fair that I could tell you about him and May."

"I'm so proud of you boys!" Granny exclaimed. "All grown up and in love!"

Edward and Winry turned equal shades of pink and smiled.

"Oh, you two!" Pinako chided. "There is absolutely no need to be shy about love. I know it's new to be open about your feelings with another person, but it's a fact of life. It happens to everyone. How do you think our families happened?"

"Alchemy?" Edward responded sarcastically, and was immediately followed by a jab to his ribs with Winry's elbow.

"Ow!"

"You _would_ say that," she snorted as he rubbed the sore spot on his side.

"What the hell, Win, did you really have to do that?"

Winry didn't immediately reply to his whine, which surprised him enough to look up from his hand at his ribcage to find her smirking. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "Sorry," she apologized with a giggle; the smirk hadn't left her face. "Old habits die hard."

Pinako shook her head with a smile as she got up off the couch. "I'm heading to bed," she yawned. "It's been a long day. Goodnight, Winry. Goodnight, Edward. Get some sleep, there's going to be work to do tomorrow."

Winry raised a brow, "What do you mean? I just finished all my repairs so I'd have a few days free to spend with Ed."

"We need to start planning. If Al and May are coming for a month to visit all the way from Xing, then we should plan the wedding for while they're here, which is about three months from now!"

With that, Pinako turned and disappeared down the hallway, leaving the lovebirds with their jaws practically in their laps.

Almost simultaneously, their eyes trailed back to each other from the hallway Granny departed down. Edward cleared his throat as he tried to process the idea of only having three months. So many things suddenly inundating his mind: Romance, Emotional Openness, Intimacy….Sex_. Oh shit. How am I supposed to let her see me naked? Or see her naked, for that matter…nevermind touch her. I mean, we're gonna talk about—_

"Ed, you're panicking," Winry snapped him out of his frenzied thoughts. "What's wrong?"

Edward couldn't put his finger on any thought in particular as his mind raced. He tried to put together a coherent thought and failed miserably. "I-I-I…there's just—I mean…we haven't..._I haven't…_you're so—gawddamnit!"

"Whoa, Ed, take a deep breath. _You _asked _me_ to marry you. We _love_ each other, right? We're _Best_ Friends. Let's talk about it, okay?"

He inhaled slowly and deeply, pulling himself together and preparing to start at the beginning.

"Win, I came home today and had three very huge things happen to me: First of all, I kissed you… _finally_, the way I have always dreamed of, for the _very_ first time. My first kiss…_ever_."

Winry wanted to interject a "me, too!" but held her tongue, knowing how hard it was for Ed to open up like he was.

"Then I let out those long-dreaded three words…_I love you._ They've been on the tip of my tongue for years, but I have always chickened out…Until today. And last and most importantly, I mustered up the courage to ask you be…my _wife._"

He had hesitated just before saying that word aloud, as it sounded so foreign but so amazing at the same time. "And marriage means a family…but how we _get there_ is totally freaking me out right now…seeing as I'm _nineteen_ and I've just only had my first kiss today."

Winry completely understood now. And before he could utter another word, she leaned into him and captured his mouth softly with hers. He happily submitted to her advance, begging to taste her as he cupped her face. She parted her lips to give his tongue entrance, the flavor of apple, cinnamon and tea lingering on their breath. She purposely leaned back, forcing him to lay somewhat on top of her on the loveseat. His hands held her head and neck as his fingers wove through her blonde tresses. She couldn't control the soft moans that began to escape her throat.

At first Edward was startled, but quickly found himself feeling a bit of a tingle. A fire began to burn in his chest as he began to kiss her more fervently. His heart pounded as he began to understand how people are guided towards being intimate with each other. He could kiss her and feel her in his arms like this all night and all day long. Her lips were delectable, her body soft and warm. Something demanded him to not stop nor to ever let go. Her moans reverberated against his mouth, elicited a hum of his own. He was surprised how good it felt to let it out. He let one of his hands wander down from the back of her neck, over her collarbones, letting his fingers play upon her soft skin. It continued to her shoulder and down along her side. As his hand traveled his gently brushed against the side of her breast and Winry's breath hitched as she instinctually arched her back to meet the touch.

They both froze a moment, realizing what had just transpired, in shock of what their bodies dictated to their brains. Both their faces flushed as they stared at each other a moment, until Edward broke the silence, trying to assuage the awkwardness in the air. "Would you like to know what I've been wanting more than anything else lately?"

Winry's visage softened into a smile. "What, Ed?"

"…To fall asleep holding you."

Winry nodded knowingly, "Well why don't we go up to my room and make that happen? Let's just go upstairs, get comfortable and be _close_."

"Perfect."

Edward sat back up and rose from the loveseat, extending a hand to his bride-to-be. She got up with his guidance and took the lead as they headed up to her room. Winry had already placed his bags up there earlier, anticipating the possibility of them sharing her bedroom, now that they were engaged. Edward shut the door behind them as Winry drew the curtains closed. She turned to face Edward, who had a look that reeked of "_What do I do now?"_

Edward stood frozen. _ Do I just get undressed and ready for bed and change right here?_

His question was answered as Winry took control of the situation. She pulled the bandana out of her hair, followed by the hair tie, as she approached him. She dropped the hair accessories on her nightstand on her way to him. She stopped in front of him and her hands went straight for his collar as she began to unbutton his shirt, one button at a time. She pushed the sides of the shirt apart and leaned in toward his neck. Edwards's eyes shut tight as her warm breath ghosted his skin. Her hands found his chest and she laid her palms against his toned pectorals. "You're heart is pounding, Ed," she hummed against his neck. "Mine is too."

"You know," she began as she pulled away from his neck to look straight into his amber eyes, "I'm just as green as you are to all this. I have dreams…and _fantasies_…as well. I'm just as terrified as you are. We can take this whole process slowly and naturally. There's no rush because we have the rest of our lives to be together. We _are_ nineteen…but we've already had each other all of our lives. This is just…a new chapter."

Edward sighed and relaxed under her hands. She could feel his pulse slowing just a tad. Her hands slid back up to his shirt, slowly pulling it off his back and down his arms until it was off. Winry stood before him and smiled genuinely. "Are you ready, Ed?" she asked. "It's your turn."

He gulped as he stared unabashedly at her chest that was waiting for him just underneath her black tank top. _Um, well…why not, right?_ His hands danced nervously over the skin at her hips that was exposed in the space between the waistline of her pants and the hem of her shirt. Finally he was determined to make the jitters stop. Edward had dreamt of feeling her soft skin on so many lonely nights. Now she was here before him, wanting the same things he wanted. They were going to take another step toward intimacy. And how would they accomplish getting married and having a family if he couldn't behold her beautiful body?

He closed the distance between them pressing their lower bodies together, leaving just enough room for him to gently grasp the bottom of her shirt and pull slowly upward, until the small article was over her head. Still feeling a little awkward, he instantly pulled her close. They both stood a moment to revel in the feel of bare skin on skin, soft, warm and oddly comforting. Edward caressed her back, as if memorizing every dip and swell. She mirrored his movements and touches, breathing him in with every intake of air. His scent was earthy, a little musky with the scent of desire. She looked up into his eyes and placed a soft and loving kiss on his lips before backing away to expose her soft mounds of ivory flesh. Edward held his breath. They were perfect, even more breathtaking and desirable than he'd ever imagined. Her long hair fell all around her shoulders a back and chest, only slightly concealing her bare breasts.

She took him by the hand and led him to her bed, where she pulled back the blankets. She pulled him closer to her and her hands quickly found his belt and unfastened it. With a quick pull on the zipper, his pants feel to his ankles and he was left with nothing but his shorts. This was obviously not the first time he'd been in nothing but his shorts around her. But this…was different. _She really just undid my pants!_

His thought was interrupted by Winry doing the same for herself. He watched her cargo pants drop to the floor to reveal little lavender colored panties. Suddenly there came an uncontrollable twitch in his shorts. His face got hot with a blush but thankfully Winry didn't give heed to his evident growing passion as she took him once more by the hand as she got into bed. "Come on, Ed. Let's do exactly what you said. Let's just hold each other. I'd like that a lot… I mean, most married couples sleep in underwear or pajamas, and fall asleep in bed next to each other every night. Let's make this our first. Let's save our special night for another time, okay?"

Edward relaxed even more as he slipped under the covers next to her and turned out the light on her night stand. They kissed deeply, but softly. They relished every bit of contact as they held each other close. There was no pressure tonight; it was all in the name of getting comfortable with each other in a different way. The warmth under the blankets rose more quickly than they were used to and it especially affected Edward, whose adrenaline had driven him all day. Finally, with a part of his dreams coming true, that comfortable feeling set in and began to lull him to sleep. Winry placed one last kiss on his lips before turning in his arms to nestle up into his embrace as his body spooned up to hers.

"Goodnight, Ed. I love you."

He yawned, surrendering to his fatigue. "G'night, Win. I love you, too."

With a sigh, they let this new amazing sensation overtake their senses and whisk them off into their dreams.


End file.
